Rumor
by Amulet Strawberry
Summary: When a rumor involves Haruhi Suzumya, theres just no setting people straight. Slight Kyon x Haruhi


_Keirii: Another Kyon/Haruhi one shot, haha! I wrote this one with my friend Jo's help_

_Jo: Hi_

_Keirii: She's visiting from Scotland until Tuesday so I forced her to watch the entire Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya with me and shes addicted_

_Jo: I'm not addicted, I just think its pretty cool_

_Keirii: Thats what they all say..._

_Jo: Shut up_

_Keirii: Anyway enjoy the fic, there isn't really any romance but its pretty funny! Oh and don't forget to review!_

Disclaimer-I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

Rumor

"Kyon you sly dog!!" the brunette's torso was slammed into the table as his so called friend; Taniguchi, slapped his back rather hard.

Attempting to recover from the slight winding Kyon glared at the lascivious teenager through narrowed eyes "What the hell are you talking about?"

Taniguchi laughed loudly and grabbed him in a rough headlock "Don't act dumb buddy! The whole school is talking about it! I mean I had a feeling there was something between you two but who would have thought you'd succeed where any brave men have tried and failed!"

"I have no idea what you talking about Taniguchi and I have a feeling I don't want to know." Kyon growled forcing the slate haired boy to release him. He turned to Kunikida knowing he was more likely to get an answer from the shorter boy.

"Everyone is saying that you and Haruhi Suzumiya are dating."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

* * *

Haruhi was alone in the clubroom today strangely enough, but of course she wasn't happy. Itsuki had disappeared at the start of lunch with the excuse of a dentist appointment, Yuki was hanging out in the computer room for the third time that week, Kyon hadn't turned up yet (PUNISHMENT!!!), hell not even Mikuru was there to dress up thanks to that Tsuruya girl!!

"Dammit, I'm so pissed!!!"

A moment later the door burst open and a furious Kyon stormed into the room. Haruhi jumped to her feet with a grin and opened her mouth to yell at him for being late but was cut off by the boy's own yell "Have you heard what everyone is saying about us?!"

Haruhi frowned angrily "Not only are you late but now you're yelling at your brigade chief! Just you wait until I think of a punishment for you!"

Kyon slammed his hands on the table "Dammit Haruhi! We have more important things to be talking about than your stupid punishments!! The whole school is talking about us!!!"

Haruhi gaped at him in shock for a few seconds and Kyon thought he'd finally got though to her until he was slammed against the wall "Just who do you think you're yelling at Kyon!! How dare you talk to me that way!!"

Wincing at the impact and wondering just why everyone insisted on injuring him all the time Kyon glared down at Haruhi "Will you quit ignoring me Suzumiya! I'm trying to tell you something important!"

Apparently Haruhi was too caught up in her temper to care what he was saying and once again Kyon found himself pulled forward by his tie "I have been sitting in this room bored out of my skull! Itsuki has a dentist appointment! Tsuruya has stolen my Mikuru! And because of you and your big mouth Yuki is once again at the computer club!! I am not in the mood to deal with your tardiness or yelling!!" pulling him by his tie Haruhi threw Kyon into a chair and the boy was shocked into a blush when his quirky friend followed him, tilting the chair back dangerously against the table and straddling his waist "Now without yelling, quietly tell me what you wanted to say!"

Kyon opened his mouth to quietly explain when the door fell open and half their classmates, including Taniguchi, Kunikida, Tsuruya, Mikuru, Yuki and Itsuki tumbled into the room. Kyon and Haruhi stared at the pile of students in surprise as the group stared at them in shock/awe/disbelief/surprise. Itsuki was the first to stand helping Yuki and Mikuru to their feet before herding everyone out of the room with a patronizing "Nothing to see here."

When the door shut on his annoying smile Kyon realized just what everyone must have thought and groaned. Haruhi just frowned "What?"


End file.
